FIG. 1 is a side view of the slotted panel and loop assembly
FIG. 2 is a top view of the Slotted panel and loop assembly
FIG. 3 is a cross section view of the slotted panel and loop assembly taken along the line Axe2x80x94A
FIG. 4 is an alternate side view of a panel and loop assembly of a slightly different configuration.
FIG. 5 is a top view of FIG. 4
FIG. 6 is an assembly view of a fence installation with plank like panels inserted in slotted panel and loop components installed on posts.
FIG. 7 is a top view of a single component connector element
FIG. 8 is a side view of a single component connector element
FIG. 9 is an assembly illustration of multiples of single element components installed on posts with plank like wall panels inserted, with alternate post base installations illustrated.
FIG. 10 is an isometric illustration of assembled snap together interlocking panels and a typical wall cap.